Blizzard Spell Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 16.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 45 (max)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 80 (max 400)|mobility = 115|accuracy = High|range = Short|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Winter themed.|cost = 165 (Initially) 5 (Each upgrade) |level_required = Level 21}} The Blizzard Spell Up2 '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.4.0 Winter Update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Blizzard Spell Up2. Appearance Like other spells, it takes the form of a book with a section open containing information about the spell itself. The book has an ice blue cover with white stripes, and a storm cloud with a snow flake diagram on the right section of the page. When held, the user will have a light grey storm cloud orb in their right hand with snowflake particles surrounding it. When the spell is used, the user will summon a gust of light grey/blue wind in front of them, which will slow down and push back enemies caught within its blast. Strategy The spell deals decent damage, this is paired with a high DPS, high ammo capacity, and decent mobility. When an enemy is caught within its spell radius, the enemy will be pushed back slightly while their movement decreases moderately. Tips *As it is a flamethrower, use it at close range. *Use this on fast/highly mobile weapons so they can be slowed down, then finish them with another weapon. *Due to its ability to push back enemies, it is effective at defending attackers from reaching a certain point such as a pathway or a flag. *If an enemy is near the edge of bridge or building, one can use the spell to push them off, resulting in a kill assist, and a suicide penalty on the enemy. **This can be helpful when trying to catch up in the leaderboard in Dual. *This can be useful for taking down invisible players. *It is recommended to be used in correlation with a high damaging weapon as it will take awhile to kill a player. *Though it has a high ammo capacity, it can run out quickly if one is not careful. Be on a look out for ammo pick-ups around the map. *The weapon can be used to prevent players from fleeing, especially when they are retreating with low health. *Using the spell against charging melee users is an effective means in avoiding them from getting too close. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Do not engage its users in close range as this weapon can deal heavy damage on you. *Have a rocket jump weapon you could use to get away if the user is nearby * Avoid getting to close to the user, keep your distance while firing to avoid getting caught. ** If caught, try to kill the user with your sniper. * Avoid using melee weapons (including ones with area damage), as the spell can keep a fair distance away from the user and attacker. Attributes * '''Flamethrower * '''Knockback: '''Pushes back enemies caught in the spell. * '''Slows Down Target: '''Slows down the enemy's movement speed by -35% for 1 second. Upgrades N/A Theme Winter themed. Supported Maps * Ice Palace * North Pole Weapon Setups This can be useful for any close quarters orientated playstyles, equip a high damaging melee weapon and a shotgun while using this to freeze enemies. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Knockback Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Upgrades